Zhukin
|gender = Male |birthplace = Curbita Plains, |birth = August 2, 685 Age |death = 720 Age |birth power level = 207 |max power level = 3200 |pronouns = 私 (わたし) |height = 6'3" |weight = 174.9 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Tribe leader, King of the Badlands |organizations = Zhukin's tribe (685 - 720 Age) |food = Any kind of meat |hobbies = Training, meditating |family =Paragus' wife (daughter) Paragus (son-in-law) (grandson) }} Zhukin (ズキン, Zukin) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. He is, at the start of the story, the greatest and wealthiest Saiyan tribal leader, for he has the majority of the species' population under his control. Overview 'Appearance' Zhukin is an immensely tall Saiyan with only one black eye. His other eye is covered with an eyepatch. He is incredibly muscular, though his power level is slightly lower than King Vegeta's and Nappa's. He has long spiky hair and much stubble. Zhukin wears a crown of gold and bone upon his head. Otherwise, he wears only dark fur pants, a dark fur cape, and black gloves. He has lots of scars across his chest and back. 'Personality' Zhukin, despite his appearance, is as cunning as he is powerful. He tends to be incredibly conservative, not wanting to risk the lives of his people. While he is noble in this regard, Zhukin is also very brutal to those who disobey him. He tends to employ complicated strategies, which will sometimes slow down his reaction times. Zhukin is more intelligent than any other tribe leader aside from King Vegeta, and he was the only one to try to take King Vegeta out before meeting him in open combat. Zhukin also is pragmatic, and he tried to keep his tribe from being annihilated by the by allying with them, a move the Saiyans of King Vegeta's tribe saw disgraceful and a sign of Zhukin's betrayal of his race. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War In the third chapter of this story, Zhukin was the last tribe leader to not be allied with King Vegeta. His tribe had previously been the largest one, but after King Vegeta had united the other six tribes together, his own tribe slightly eclipsed Zhukin's in size. Zhukin styled himself the King of the Badlands, which distinguished him from the other tribe leaders, who had taken no such titles. Zhukin sent assassins against King Vegeta after learning he had united the other six tribes. This stopped all long-distance negotiations between King Vegeta and Zhukin and made King Vegeta march on Zhukin at once (for his assassins failed to kill King Vegeta or his advisers). King Vegeta arrived at Zhukin's camp and then met with the Saiyan in his tent. During their brief conversation, Zhukin declared he was the next Legendary Super Saiyan, stated that kings do not kneel, and noted that he had allied his people with General Amanito and the Tuffles to take out King Vegeta. He told King Vegeta that the Saiyans, at their current power, had no hope of destroying the Tuffles, and thus needed to ally with them if they wanted to survive. He had done so to save his tribe, but this greatly angered King Vegeta and his advisers, who saw this alliance as a betrayal. Soon after, Zhukin began to fight King Vegeta. After a short, but chaotic fight, in which both sides' guards got involved, King Vegeta defeated and killed Zhukin, stating that he was no Legendary Super Saiyan, king, or warrior. With Zhukin's death, all of the Saiyan tribes were united beneath King Vegeta. His advisers briefly thought that Zhukin's people would not fall into line, but King Vegeta reminded them that Zhukin had won his empire through conquest, and King Vegeta had done the same, so the Saiyans would follow him from that point on. Techniques * * * * * *Alpha Cannon *Scouring Inferno Trivia *Zhukin name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the zucchini. *Zhukin was named by KidVegeta. *Zhukin is somewhat based on the character of Kushluk from Age of Empires II. *In ''The Great War, Zhukin considered himself to be descended from the (and also considered himself to be the next one). Zhukin's blood relation to the last Legendary Super Saiyan is confirmed when Paragus' son is born (Paragus married Zhukin's daughter), as is the next Legendary Super Saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Warriors Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Supporting character Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Son